


An Odd Way to Say "I Love You"

by 3988Akasha



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a six month separation (timeline non-canon), Chris is feeling neglected; Zach comforts him. Sexy times follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Way to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing bones_2_be. Caused by watching one too many soap operas and going, hm, Pinto could _so_ do that.

**An Odd Way to Say, “I Love You”**

“Zachary!” Chris whined.

Zach glanced over to where Chris was lying on the couch.

“My dick is feeling neglected.”

“Your dick is fine, Christopher.”

“There’s no way for you to know that for sure, Zach. You haven’t seen it in quite a while.”

Zach grinned. “I have a good memory, Chris.”

“Then you should remember how needy it is.”

“Yes, Princess. I remember.”

Chris knocked Zach on the head with a pillow. “You used to like my dick.”

“What makes you think my opinion has changed?”

“You’re ignoring – ”

Deciding it was the easiest way to end the childish whining, Zach smothered Chris’ mouth with his own.

“That wasn’t my dick, Zachary,” Chris explained as he pulled away.

“It relieves me to know that you have a basic knowledge of anatomy, Chris.”

“Four syllable word – are you trying to seduce me, Zach?”

“I hoped we were beyond the point where we bought flowers for each other.”

“Maybe not flowers, but chocolates and gummy man-thongs.”

Zach leveled Chris with a look of horror. “That is disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.”

“You don’t like chocolate?” Chris batted his eyes innocently.

Zach refused to dignify the question with a response and went back to reading his book. Chris slumped down on the couch, his head resting on the floor and glanced at the TV –  _Dawson’s Creek_  was airing reruns. With a grin on his face, he moved his eyes back to Zach, taking in the lean frame of the gorgeous man.

“You know, Zach. I’m sure Jensen Ackles would suck my dick.”

Zach closed the book softly, laced his fingers, rested them on his chest and glowered down at Chris.

“His mouth needs to stay far, far away from your dick.”

“At least he’d give it the attention it deserves.”

 “Your single-mindedness is admirable. I think this experience will be good for you.”

“Are you cock-blocking me? You’re denying your own urges to – to spite me?”

“Cock-blocking? A bit melodramatic, Chris.”

“It’s been six fucking months. I want your mouth on my dick. It’s not an unreasonable request.”

“I like to hear you beg.”

“Zachary,” Chris began. He slid from the couch, rolled to his stomach and crawled across the carpet to where Zach was sprawled on the chair, looking too adorable, his eyes (focused on the damn book) framed by his dorky glasses. He stretched his hand out and gently massaged Zach’s ankle. With deft fingers he rubbed the skin around his ankle, smiling when he heard Zach’s deep breathing. He could visualize his dark eyes sliding closed, the book, forgotten, slipping further down on his lap. Applying more pressure, Chris worked the muscle, wanting Zach to forget everything except for the feelings Chris was creating. It had been far too long since they’d been together. Chris allowed himself a moment to savor the feeling of Zach’s hairy skin beneath his fingers again. When he felt the muscles give under his fingertips, he lightly tracked his fingers up Zach’s calf, enjoying the shudder he felt run through the older man’s body.

“Chris,” Zach chided, voice coarse, “my book was research. You’re distracting me.”

“’Bout time you noticed,” Chris responded.

He crawled up Zach’s body, enjoying the way Zach’s eyes stalked his movements.

The predatory glint in Chris’ eyes made Zach’s stomach tighten in anticipation. He’d missed Chris. The months had dragged on endlessly, punctuated by lonely nights spent alone in a cold bed, thoughts of a golden body taunting him. Now that body was aligned just so with his, something he’d never grow tired of.

“Zach, I want to take your shirt off with my hands.”

Zach smirked down at the heavy-lidded blue eyes. “With your hands, Christopher? As opposed to what – with your dick?”

Chris rolled to the side, glanced down at his painfully obvious erection, “If I thought it could manage it, Zachary…”

Zach watched Chris’ face, saw the thoughts go though his mind. The too-gorgeous man was easy to read. Zach chuckled.

“You’re thinking the process through aren’t you, Christopher?”

With a sly grin, Chris rolled back flush against Zach’s body, his crotch against the brunet’s thigh and ground his erection against the coarse material of his jeans.             

“I know you find the prospect interesting. And even when it’s been woefully neglected, my dick is amazingly talented.”

Zach reached down, palming the appendage in question. He took Chris’ ear between his teeth. “Oh Christopher, I am well aware of your dick’s many talents.”

With a groan, Chris captured Zach’s lips, forcing his tongue into the warmth of the other man’s mouth. Their tongues slid against each other, communicating their longing, their need for each other. Chris felt Zach’s hands slide into his hair and card it between his fingers. He realigned his mouth for a better angle, savoring the taste of Zach, the smell of Zach, the essence of Zach. Boneless on top of him, he felt Zach’s strong arms wrap around him, hold him impossibly closer. Groaning at the agonizing torture of the barely-there friction, Chris ground his need against Zach’s. When he felt the brunet surge up to meet him, Chris knew the book was effectively forgotten.

“Bedroom.”

Chris smiled and rolled off the couch. The roll had a bit too much torque and Chris landed sprawled on the floor, arms akimbo.

From his perch on the couch, Zach smirked down at Chris. He enjoyed the sight of him laid out like that, it painted a scrumptious picture, arousal drenched eyes, flushed skin, utterly debauched. Zach licked his lips lasciviously. He pounced down; fixing his mouth to Chris’ neck. He kissed the skin there, right below Chris' ear. Zach heard the impatience in the small sounds emitted by the man below him. Not wanting Chris to change his plans, or unnecessarily speed things up, he held Chris’ arms above his head. When Chris whimpered, Zach simply smirked against his neck. He moved away from the tender skin at Chris’ neck, looking him in the eyes.

“I thought your dick needed some love and attention.”

Chris knocked his head against the carpet and wriggled his hips.

“Damn it, Zachary, quit teasing me. Put your damn mouth around my dick.”

“You’re so demanding tonight, Christopher. Where are your manners?”

Zach rubbed Chris’ denim covered erection, savoring the sound of the other man's gasp, the sight of his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Keep your eyes open, Christopher. I want you to watch me take you in my mouth. I want you to see the pleasure I get from making you fall to pieces. Make you cry out my name before you tumble into oblivion.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“I’m going to let go of your arms now, Christopher. If you move them, I’ll stop and you won’t get any tonight.”

“Fuck. Fucker, just fucking do it already.”

“I love it when you sweet talk like that.”

Chris banged his head against the floor again, groaning out his frustration. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he kinda loved it when Zach went all caveman on him. It activated something primal in him. He fought down the urge to speed Zach along, knowing this was his show tonight. Knowing Zach would hold to his promise – if Chris didn’t play along, he’d get none tonight, and Chris was determined to get some – he’d play along.

“Fucker.”

Slowly, Zach lowered Chris’ zipper. His rock hard dick sprung eagerly into Zach’s hand. With a firm grip, Zach worked him slowly from base to tip, watching Chris’ eyes follow his hand.

“That’s not your fucking mouth, genius.”

“Language, Christopher.”

“Fucking turns you on, Zachary.”

Knowing he was right, Zach simply rubbed his thumb across the tip of Chris’ leaking tip, earning a hiss from the man beneath him. With Chris’ eyes on him, Zach absorbed the look, the adoration, and brought his thumb to his lips, Chris’ precum staining the tip. Slowly, he slid his tongue out, licking the fluid off in a teasing parody of what he knew Chris wanted him to do to his dick.

“Fucking goddamn cock tease. Fuck.”

Zach shuddered as Chris’ coarse words slammed against him. Damn Chris for knowing his vulgar mouth had a direct line to Zach's libido. Zach gave a teasing lick to the underside of Chris’ shaft, both of them shuddering at the contact. He focused his attention on the tip, sucking on it, watching Chris struggle to keep his eyes open, fighting his mounting desire. With a growl, Zach sucked Chris’ length down his throat. He sucked up and down on his dick, eliciting the most adorably wrecked sounds from Chris. Instinctively knowing he was close, Zach held Chris’ hips down on the ground, his tongue moving back to lick around Chris’ balls.

Chris fisted his hands into Zach’s hair, liking the longer length, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. He pulled Zach’s face up, away from his straining dick.

“I want you buried deep inside my ass when I come, Zachary.”

“Gah,” Zach pulled his mouth from Chris’ cock. “Turn over.”

Doing a happy dance in his mind, Chris shimmied his pants down further as he turned onto his stomach. He hissed as his sensitive dick rubbed against the fibers of the carpet beneath his chest.

“On your knees,” Zach growled, delighting in the view of Chris Pine’s perfect ass. God, he loved that view.

“Lube,” Chris managed as he moved to his knees.

“Table,” Zach responded.

Chris crawled to the end table, pulling open the top drawer and fumbling around blindly for the bottle of lube. His frantic searching increased when he heard the zipper of Zach’s ass-tight jeans being lowered.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, Christopher,” Zach whispered into Chris’ ear. He batted Chris’ hand out of the way, taking the lube out of the drawer.

With one hand, Zach popped the top of the lube and squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Briefly, he wondered if he’d been the last one inside the glorious ass before him, hoping he’d need that amount of lube – hoping he’d been the only one to fill Chris. Shoving the thought aside, not wanting to spoil the moment, Zach coated his throbbing cock with the liquid, shuddering at the coolness against his heated skin.

“Damn it, Zachary, put your fucking dick in my fucking ass.”

“You’re – not – ready,” Zach managed, struggling against the urge to pound him into the carpet.

“I’m fucking ready enough! I want to feel you in the morning, Zachary. Know that this wasn’t one of my fucking dreams. Want – “

Zach pushed the head of his dick past Chris’ opening, groaning as Chris’ ass clenched around him. The thought of Chris dreaming about his dick made his heart clench painfully, knowing Chris had suffered, too. He felt Chris push his hips back, trying to take in Zach’s whole dick. Not wanting him to feel an unnecessary amount of pain, Zach held back, pushing his dick into Chris slowly. Both hissed at the joining.

Chris could have cried with the pleasure of feeling each inch of Zach’s dick filling him, sliding home. The joining was so perfect, so familiar Chris couldn’t remember why he’d allowed Zach out of his ass for even a minute, let alone six long months. He’d never make the mistake again. He’d have Zach’s dick up his ass as frequently as possible. That sounded like a good plan. Briefly, Chris considered that he had an odd way of thinking about how much he loved Zach.

For a moment, Zach allowed Chris to become accustomed to the sensation of being filled up. Both savored the completion, reveling in the feel of one another. Soon it became glaringly apparent that waiting was no longer an option. Zach pulled out slowly, only to slide back into Chris’ hot, tight ass. He intended to set a leisurely pace, but found he couldn’t maintain that much control. Not with the way Chris surged back against his thrusts, and the sexy little sounds. And definitely not after Chris’ –

“Goddamn it Zachary, fuck my damn ass!”

Well, he wasn’t one to deny that sort of request. Gripping Chris’ hips painfully, Zach thrust forcefully. Chris’ ass muscles contracted around his dick in the most amazing way. It’d never felt like this with anyone else. It still amazed Zach that Chris felt so perfect. He changed the angle slightly, the tip of his penis hitting Chris’ prostate.

“Shit, so goddamned amazing. Fucking – gah!”

Zach repeated the motion, knowing he was close to his own release. The little dirty things Chris cried out were making him lose control, bringing him rapidly to the edge. Taking one hand off Chris’ frantically thrusting hips, he grabbed Chris’ shaft, squeezing from base to tip.

“So close, Zach. Please, shit, fucking – close – wanna – ”

Lost to the feel of Chris, Zach thrust mindlessly into his willing body, the tip of his dick hitting Chris’ prostrate each time. The hand working Chris’ dick kept the same punishing rhythm. Zach felt himself tensing, nearly losing himself. He was determined to get Chris off first, wanted to feel his fluid in his hand, see it color the floor. A rechristening. Zach nibbled a line up Chris’ neck, focusing on the skin below his ear. Knowing that Chris wanted to feel their joining made him suck a mark into the tender skin there – now everyone would know he’d fucked Chris Pine senseless. He leaned up, licked the shell of his ear.

“I want you to come for me, Christopher. I want you to come in my hand.”

With a cry, which might have been Zach’s name and might have been another slew of expletives, maybe both, Chris came in hot spurts in Zach’s hand.

With frenzied thrusts, lacking both finesse and skill, Zach emptied himself into Chris. For a moment, he held Chris’ hips, not wanting to break the connection. The desire to avoid causing Chris’ abused knees any more discomfort won out quickly, and Zach pulled Chris into his arms, the pair curling up together on the floor near the couch.

 “Zach?”

“Yes?”

“Jensen Ackles has amazing DSL.”

“Shut up, Christopher. His lips are never going to be anywhere near your dick, put it out of your mind. ”

Chris snuggled into Zach’s arms, loving this part of sex more than he cared to admit. There was something amazing about being in Zach’s arms. He felt his eyes sliding closed, sated.

“Chris?”

“Mhm?

“You’re not falling asleep on the floor.”

“You’re carrying me to the bedroom, then?”

“Christopher – ”

Zach sighed. Chris was already sound asleep, his deep even breaths ghosting across Zach's forearm. With a shake of his head, Zach reached around Chris and grabbed the blanket off the couch. He pressed a gentle kiss to Chris’ forehead before wrapping them both in the blanket. They’d both regret sleeping on the floor when there was a comfortable bed less than ten feet away, but he didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

“Tomorrow we’re making it all the way to the bedroom,” Zach told Chris’ sleeping form.


End file.
